Changing Of Destiny
by StephFreak92
Summary: Dean/Castiel So what happens when you've changed Destiny? /Set after Season 5
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

The rain hit his cheeks as he fell to the ground, begging for help.  
"I know something's wrong. I can feel it. Tell me, Cas God dam you! Answer me!" It had been months since Dean had seen Castiel, and separated all contact with everyone he knew. He moved in with Lisa and Ben and started a relationship with them both, however every once in a while he would tell Lisa he was going out for some beers but really he was hunting for answers.  
"Cas! I know you can hear me!" Dean yelled at the top of his lungs. Angel wings fluttered and the bright blue eyes fell on Dean's face.  
"So you finally decide to answer me." Dean got to his feet while snapping at Castiel.  
"Dean. You chose family over this. You left this life behind you. Of course we're not going to answer you." Castiel's eyes lowered until they reached the ground where Dean was standing.  
"And you chose Heaven over me" Dean's voice was a whisper.  
"I had to go back. You don't understand, Dean." His eyes stared at Dean.  
"I do. You rather hang out with them up there, when they didn't help us stop the apocalypse. More importantly they didn't help Sam who risked his life to save everyone's. They don't care and I thought you did. I was wrong." Dean turned around, not being able to look at the Angel who stood before him.  
"Dean. Look. I didn't pop down for a visit. I don't expect you to listen to me, since you always do the opposite but I hope you will this time-" Castiel looked at the dark grim clouds above him, then back at Dean.  
"-Something's happened. Heaven is crumpling. Lock-down. The Angels. My brothers. We're being killed. I'm not telling you this, to go after what it is, but to hide. Don't seek for me." A white flash of light flew at Dean and hit him square on in the chest.  
"CAS?" Dean yelled.

* * *

Dean gasped for air, his lungs felt tight and his face wet. He was in bed. He pushed the covers down and walked to the bathroom. Running the tap on he tried to make sense of what just happened. Was it just a nightmare or was it real? He hadn't had an Angel in his dreams since two years ago, but he could never tell if they we're real or not. He put his hands under the water and washed his face. Slowly walking down the stairs he peered into the kitchen.  
"Dean!" The little dark haired boy said running to Dean and wrapping his arms round him.  
"Hey Ben, what you having for breakfast?" Ben ran back over to the table where he was sat.  
"Pancakes!" The boy smiled, to which Dean smiled back.  
"Ben, go pack your bag." Lisa gave a stern look at Dean, then a weak smile at Ben who ran out of the kitchen.  
"Something wrong?" Dean felt a kick in his stomach when he asked this, he knew something was up.  
"Dean. You keep saying his name in your sleep. You promised me it would stop. It's like your constantly thinking about him." Lisa picked up the empty plate on the table and moved it to the sink.  
"I-I. It's just a nightmare, Lisa. It doesn't mean anything. Look. I promised I stopped hunting and I promised that I had finished with it all." Lisa glanced at him then took a deep breath.  
"I think it's best for you to take a break from this. I want you to go away and think about what you really want. I don't want you to stay here if you don't want to be. I want you to be happy Dean." Lisa grabbed his hands putting them in her palm, slowly rubbing her fingers over his.  
"I'll be here when you come back."


	2. Dreaming of Nightmares

**Dreaming of Nightmares**

The journey didn't last long. Dean parked the Impala and hired a cheap room for the night. He wasn't planning to stay here long as he was on the road again which meant moving from hotel to hotel. Throwing the backpack on the spare bed (after all these months he was still used to buying double beds) he threw himself on one of them closing his eyes. The flashing of the white light made him panic. The flashback of the dream he had. He recognized the place, he had been there once before. A one lit lamp in an empty car park, he had stood under that lamp before.  
"_Dean. Don't." _The voice was in pain, fear. Dean woke up startled, he hadn't realised he fell asleep. Rubbing his face, he turned his head to face the cheap alarm clock. He managed to sleep for five hours, it was his longest yet. It was still dark outside but Dean knew what he had to do next. There was a reason why he was getting these vivid dreams and he wanted to know why. Pulling out the road map from his backpack, Dean worked out how long it would take him until he reached the place he dreamt.  
"_Do I really want to find out? What if I don't and Cas is really in trouble. Whfat if he's hurt? What if he's already dead?" _Dean's thoughts cried to him, he wouldn't be able to handle losing Sam then Castiel. Even when Castiel had said he was going back to Heaven he could feel his presence, but now Dean felt more alone than ever, he felt empty once again. His emotions were never 'normal', one way or another Dean never felt truly happy unless the people he cared about were happy and since the people he cared about had been taken away from him, he felt dead inside. Dean rubbed his forehead, it wasn't the same without his brother by his side.  
"I'm sorry Sammy. I need to check. I need to see if he's okay." He spoke staring at the motels creamy yellow ceiling, as if he knew someone was watching him. Shoving the road map back into the bag he made his way out, towards his baby. While walking to the driver's seat, his seat, he allowed his hand to stroke the Impala.  
"You ready to get back on the road? Figure all this nonsense out?" He pulled the door open and got in placing the bag beside him on the passenger's seat. Rummaging through his compartments he found the cassette tapes and inserted one into the stereo player were one of his AC/DC songs began to play. Tuning out his thoughts, he headed to the empty car park.


	3. Tempting Pie

**Tempting Pie**

The sun began to rise over the horizon bringing light on the road ahead. His eyes focused on getting to the place where he hoped the voice in his head would stop. It was as if Castiel's voice was a broken record repeating the same line over and over again. '_Dean. Don't.' _He wasn't going to sit and do nothing when there could be danger of losing another person he cared about. Swiftly pulling around the corner he switched the engine off; he hadn't had a meal since the left over pancakes at Lisa's and his stomach knew it was time for food.  
Walking into a diner and picking up the menu even though he knew what he was going to order, he made his way and sat in one of the booths. The next minute a waitress made her way over to him, flipping the pages over in her notepad and removing her pencil from her pocket. She looked at Dean, smiling while she bent over the table clearing the dirty plates up but flaunting her breasts at him. Dean coughed from lack of interest and spoke to her.  
"I'll have the pie special please." The waitress stood up straight, showing a hint of determination to get him to notice her.  
"Coming right up" she said strutting towards the counter with the plates in her hand. Dean thought about the time where he would have had her round the back fucking her senseless, but now he only had one thing on his mind and it wasn't her. His mind had changed from images of having sex with the waitress to stroking Castiel's bare chest and slowly manoeuvring himself ready to pull his trousers down. Dean quickly shook his head and stared at the table he was sat at.  
Sweet apple pie scent came flooding towards, the waitress placed the plate in front of Dean sliding a piece of paper with her number on next to it. She winked, noticing the bulge in his jeans. Dean quickly looked down at himself wondering what she was looking at then noticed what happened but before he could say anything she had already gone back ordering. He shifted himself trying to make himself comfortable and hiding the bulge. The apple pie in front of him made his mouth water, with each bite he took he could taste the sweet apples, the sugar coated topping along with the fluffy cream that came with it, his mouth craving another mouthful each time. The sound of a fork hitting the plate and heavy breathing alerted the waitress's that he had finished his pie. Dean pulled out his wallet, searching for cash which he then threw on the table when he stood up. He noticed the waitress that had served him looking at him and picked up the number she had left behind, feeling guilty after such a nice service.

Once in the Impala, Dean threw the piece of paper on the sideboard and looked at the time. It had taken him longer than expected to arrive here but now he only had a short distance to go until he reached the car park. His thoughts continued to drift between the dreams that had led him to go on this journey and Castiel, but more importantly the situation in the diner. He never thought about having sex with a guy, never the less thought about it with Castiel. He remembered the time when he took Castiel to a brothel where he tried to get him laid but it ended up both of them running out before security managed to get hold of them. Dean smirked at this memory, he felt warm inside thinking about the times he had spent with Castiel. He was always there for Dean until he left for Heaven that was when Dean had came to realise, Castiel was more than just a nerdy dude with wings, he was a friend, but now with these sexual thoughts he was starting to think there was more than just friendship he felt.


End file.
